This invention relates generally to electronic timepieces incorporating digital displays, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for correcting the time displayed by electronic timepieces such as wristwatches. Electronic timepieces such as wristwatches have become known for their high accuracy and it is very common for such wristwatches to sustain an accuracy rate within plus and minus 30 seconds per month. Such accuracy rates will cause watches which include the display of seconds, a feature incorporated into very accurate timepieces, to display the wrong time. Normal time setting, such as during insertion of a new battery, in the timepiece, is generally limited to setting the hour and minute. Heretofore, the method of seconds correction during normal use entailed the holding of the second hand in a waiting position until the correct time was reached and then releasing the hand. Such a method required operating a switch two times and considerable waiting which renders such method less than completely satisfactory. Moreover, because wristwatches are limited in the space provided for electronic circuitry, correction circuitry which has been heretofore suggested, has not provided the accuracy and the minimal space displacement which is necessary in such watches. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce a small sized digital electronic timepiece, particularly a wristwatch which can be corrected by a simple method and apparatus which includes the addition of a correction signal to the counting circuit of the watch.